76
by HauntedAstoria
Summary: La main de Meilyss me serre trop fort. Tout le monde se tourne vers moi. J'entends mon père fondre en larmes, soutenu par ses amis. Je regarde droit devant moi et croise le regard détruit de Katniss qui connaît présent le nom et le visage de la personne qu'elle va conduire à la mort, car le district douze ne connaitra plus jamais la victoire. Je vais donc mourir.
1. Chapter 1

Mot de l'auteur:

Tout appartient à Suzanne Collins, en dehors des personnages d'Hazel, de son père etc... enfin, des personnages que vous ne connaissez pas.

Cette fanfiction reprend l'intrigue du tome trois et la modifie ! le tout prend place après la tentative avortée d'attaque du Capitol. La Noix n'a pas été prise et les forces armées du Capitol sont parvenu à reprendre le contrôle des districts en menaçant de nouveau les enfants. Un accord est passé de force entre Katniss, les dirigeants de la rébellion et Snow. Nous sommes donc à l'orée des 76 éme Hunger Games et Katniss se doit de devenir mentor malgré une certaine instabilité psychologique qui la pousse à être constamment sous la surveillance de Peeta. Le Treize s'est à nouveau enterré. Le Douze n'a étais qu'en partit détruit par les bombes incendiaires.

Tout se passe deux ans après la rébellion. Temps de repos pour les districts qui doivent se reconstruire sous la menace du capitol qui exécute à tour de bras ceux qui refusent de travailler.

Je raconte l'histoire du point de vu de mon personnage, Hazel. Je n'ai jamais écris un truc comme ça. Je n'ai jamais inventé de personnage, donc je ne sais pas si je vais arriver au bout de cette histoire, mais j'espère qu'elle va vous plaire.

* * *

Le jour de la moisson, étrangement, il fait toujours un temps radieux. Il pourrait pleuvoir, pour ralentir les préparatifs, mais non, à croire que le Capitol contrôle tout, même la météo. Je suis encore assise devant mon bol de lait dans lequel flotte une dernière céréale. Je n'ai pas vraiment faim, mais mon père tient absolument à ce que je mange quelque chose.

-Tu devrais manger.

-C'est surtout toi qui devrais manger.

J'essaie de rire, mais un jour de Moisson, j'ai souvent un humour au ras des pâquerettes. Mon père cherche toujours à ne pas montrer qu'il est paniqué à l'idée de ne pas me voir revenir à la maison. Il a trop peur de me voir monter sur l'estrade, puis entrer dans l'arène, et je le comprends. Moi aussi, j'ai peur, mais je n'ai pas le choix, j'ai dix-sept ans, le cauchemar est presque derrière moi, je dois être courageuse. Mon père m'a toujours interdit de prendre le moindre tesserae, et de toute manière, nous n'en n'avons pas vraiment besoin.

Mon père tient la seule librairie de tout le district douze. Nous vivons dans un appartement au-dessus de la librairie, il est plutôt grand et lumineux, rempli de livres, de cartes en tout genre. Je travaille souvent avec mon père à la librairie, au moins un jour je serai capable (si je suis toujours en vie) de reprendre l'affaire. Je ne dirai pas que nous sommes pauvres comme les habitants de la Veine, nous sommes de ces gens qui ont eut la chance de trouver le bon filon pour ne pas mourir de faim et de froid, alors nous ne plaignons jamais de notre condition, sauf quand les ventes sont maigres et que nous avons du mal à boucler le mois. Peut-être que le district douze est celui du charbon et qu'il est le plus pauvre, beaucoup aiment lire, pour pouvoir s'évader.

Sortant de mes pensées, je décide de me lever. Je lave mon bol et me dirige vers ma chambre pour aller m'habiller. Ma robe bleu ciel est maintenant un peu trop petite. J'ai toujours tout fait pour la mettre à chaque moisson, mais je l'ai reprisée trop de fois, elle va finir par ne plus ressembler à rien. Je la jette sur une chaise et file fouiller dans mon armoire à la recherche de quelque chose de correct à mettre. Je tombe finalement sur une robe vert pomme en coton. Je la pose sur mon lit, et part à la cherche de mes chaussures cirées, arrivées par miracle sous mon lit.

-Je t'ai fait couler un bain. Intervient la voix de mon père.

-Merci papa.

Je prends la serviette qu'il me tend et me dirige vers la salle de bains. C'est alors que retentit un bruit sourd. Les camions blancs du Capitol arrivent, l'un d'eux a fait tomber une caisse. Les pacificateurs sont déjà au travail sur la grande place, depuis ce matin. Certains montent l'estrade, d'autres posent sur les murs de l'hôtel de justice les bannières du Capitol ou encore les écrans géants qui vont encore et encore et encore nous passer les mêmes films, les mêmes discours. Mais cette fois, certaines choses sont différentes. Les armes des pacificateurs sont plus imposantes, plus terrifiantes, et leurs nouveaux casques les rendent encore moins humains qu'avant. L'estrade est quand à elle entourée d'une petite clôture électrique pour éviter une émeute.

Depuis la rébellion avortée de Katniss et du District Treize dont nous n'avons, une fois de plus, plus aucune nouvelle, un certain nombre de choses ont changées. Le Capitol nous à fait payer la tentative de soulèvement. Aujourd'hui nos mines doivent travailler deux fois plus, nous sommes bien moins payés, les pacificateurs ont aussi droit de vie et de mort, avec des limites bien entendu, mais nous savons qu'ils en jouent. Nous vivons dans la peur et nous ne parvenons pas à en vouloir à Katniss et Peeta. Ils ont voulu nous offrir une vie meilleure, mais le président Snow est parvenu à tout renverser. A croire que cet homme à des yeux partout, même dans le plus petit caillou. Nous ne savons pas vraiment ce qu'il s'est passé. On raconte que la tentative d'attaque du Capitol a échouée et qu'un accord à été passé de force entre Katniss et le président Snow. Depuis, Katniss est revenue vivre dans sa maison, au village des vainqueurs, constamment surveillée par une horde de pacificateurs, de ce fait on ne voit plus beaucoup Katniss. Il en a été de même pour Peeta et Haymitch qui a dû subir une sévère cure de désintoxication. Maintenant, je le vois courir dans le village, visiblement, il semble plus accro au sport qu'à la bouteille, et ce n'est pas pour déplaire.

Les temps sont sombres et cette édition des Hunger Games va nous le prouver. On entend souvent, depuis quelques mois, que chanceux seront les enfants qui ne seront pas choisis, car le président Snow aurait lui-même mit son nez dans l'organisation de cette 76 éme édition. Cette fois, nous craignons encore plus que les autres années, nous sommes terrifiés à l'idée d'être choisis. A l'école les professeurs tentent de nous dire que tout ira bien, mais si même eux n'y croient pas, que faire ? En tout cas, une chose est certaine, tous les plus de seize ans, ce sont mis d'accord, si un enfant entre douze et quinze ans est choisi, l'un de nous devra se porter volontaire. Nous avons peur oui, mais nous devons faire honneur à ce que Katniss à fait pour Primrose. Nous devons faire preuve de courage. Les enfants ne devraient plus à avoir à affronter tout ça. Ce n'est pas une édition expiatoire, on ne pourra pas nous empêcher de nous porter volontaire, mais, qui osera ?

Je finis par me détacher à l'observation de la place et vais me glisser dans la chaleur de mon bain. Je prends rarement des bains, nous avons certes de quoi vivre, mais l'eau est quelque chose de trop coûteux pour que l'on se permette de prendre des bains tous les jours, même si je ne serai pas contre. Je me laisse glisser au fond de la baignoire. Les sons de l'extérieur sont atténués, j'ai l'impression d'être dans une bulle. Je me laisse aller quelques secondes, puis je remonte à la surface, lave mes cheveux et sors. J'enroule la serviette autour de moi et cours dans ma chambre avant de prendre froid. Je me glisse dans ma robe et m'assois devant mon miroir, me demandant que faire de mes cheveux. J'ai beau être une fille, je n'ai jamais aimé me coiffer, du moins, depuis que maman est partie. Elle savait faire, moi, pas vraiment, alors je passe la brosse dans ma chevelure châtain pour supprimer quelques nœuds et décide de les laisser détachés. Je me regarde et tente de détendre les traits de mon visages tirés par la peur.

Je regarde l'heure. Bientôt. J'entend les tests sons de la grande place. La fenêtre de ma chambre donne sur la grand place, tous les ans j'ai "l'honneur" d'assister à la mise en place de la moisson, mais surtout, j'assiste aux punitions de la part des pacificateurs. Depuis j'ai mis des rideaux plus épais, et mon père à changé mes fenêtres pour du double vitrage, je ne veux plus entendre les cris de douleur des malheureux qui ont tenté de se nourrir et qui n'ont eut d'autre choix que de voler. La porte de ma chambre s'ouvre sur mon père. Il a mis sa chemise bleu marine, son pantalon de fête, et ses chaussures neuves. Il me regarde, sourit, mais pas trop, ce n'est pas un jour heureux.

-Tu es magnifique.

Je me lève et le prends dans mes bras, mais l'étreinte s'éternise et les cris des pacificateurs se font entendre. Ils commencent à faire entrer les habitants et hurlent pour les presser et les placer. Je tremble enfin, je ne ressentais pas le stress jusqu'à présent. Mon père, m'aide en récitant mes poèmes favoris, tout en m'accompagnant à la porte. Une fois dehors, j'ai l'impression que ma respiration se fait la malle, mais je la rappelle à l'ordre. C'est une édition qui va être violente, tout le monde le sait et cela se lit sur les visages. Tous sont tirés par la fatigue et la peur. Les jeunes enfants sont en pleurs, refusent de se présenter dans leur file, mais les adultes tentent de les rassurer avant de se tourner pour se serrer les uns les autres. Je vois alors, Meilyss. C'est la fille de la brodeuse du centre, c'est ma voisine, mais c'est surtout mon amie. Elle me voit et se dirige vers moi, sa petite robe rose en mousseline flotte tout autour d'elle et sa longue chevelure blonde la suit en décrivant des vagues le long de ses épaules et de ses bras. Une fois à ma hauteur, je peux voir sa peur. Elle prend ma main.

-Allons-y. Plus vite se sera terminé et plus vite, nous irons boire un thé et pleurer de soulagement. Elle s'arrête, se retourne vers moi et me serre contre elle. Je suis terrifiée. Que va-t-il advenir de ma mère et de mon père si je suis prise ?

-Je serai là.

Par cette phrase, je veux surtout dire que je me porterai volontaire. Meilyss, n'est pas faite pour la bataille, pas plus que moi certes, mais c'est une petite demoiselle frêle et si gentille, je ne la vois pas manier un couteau. De plus, l'idée de tuer un lapin, la terrifie. Elle préférerait se laisser mourir plutôt que de se nourrir de petits animaux ou de plantes non lavées. Elle est ma meilleure amie, depuis notre enfance. Nous sommes à côté, à chaque moisson, nous prions à chaque moisson pour ne pas être choisis et après la sélection, nous allons boire un thé chez moi, et nous pleurons tant nous sommes soulagées, puis nous retournons à nos petites vies tranquilles. Nous nous voyons chaque jour, nous parlons de tout et de rien en allant faire des courses avant de filer discrètement à la Veine pour distribuer des gâteaux aux enfants, jouer avec eux et leur faire la lecture. Je suis la fille des livres comme ils disent, Meilyss est la fille aux gâteaux, elle cuisine tellement bien, surtout les gâteaux. Je viens toujours avec un livre différent et parfois, j'aime inventer quelques histoires. Je sais que mes mots ne peuvent les nourrir, mais j'ai l'impression de leur donner de l'espoir.

Meilyss me tient par le bras, elle tremble. Nous allons nous placer avec les jeunes de notre âge. Personne ne parle, personne ne pari, personne ne rit, personne n'ose rien faire. La situation est grave. C'est alors que devant nous, les portes de l'hôtel de justice s'ouvrent. Le maire se présente à nous, il fait un bref discours, va s'asseoir, le suivent deux autres personnes, et les vainqueurs. C'est la première fois depuis de longs mois que nous revoyons Katniss et Peeta. Tous deux ont la mine grave et nous le comprenons. L'idée de devenir les mentors de deux d'entre nous et les conduire vers la mort ne les enchantent pas. J'ai souvent vu, pendant un temps Katniss devant l'école, à regarder les filles passer, puis un jour, elle n'est plus venue. Elle porte une très jolie robe rouge en satin et ses cheveux tombent sur ses épaules. Elle est maquillée, mais rien de tout cela ne peut cacher son malaise, ses cernes, son envie de crier et de se jeter sur la clôture électrique. Peeta n'en mène pas large non plus. Il porte un costume noir et une cravate rouge. Ils s'assoient l'un prés de l'autre, main dans la main, mais plus personne ne croit à leur histoire, du moins beaucoup hésitent. Tout a été détruit. Haymitch fait alors son entrée. Il est sobre, ce qui est incroyable. Il se dirige vers sa chaise et parvient à s'asseoir du premier coup. Étonnant.

Entre enfin la coqueluche des moissons. Effie Trinket. La femme dont la main est chaque année responsable du départ de deux des nôtres. Pourtant, cette fois, elle arbore la même expression que les anciens vainqueurs, elle tente de sourire pour cacher son envie de partir. Elle se dirige vers le micro, remet en place sa perruque rouge, je me demande comment cette chose peut tenir sur sa tête. Elle lisse les plis de son tailleur rouge et doré, puis tapote le micro pour s'assurer de son bon fonctionnement. Elle attend un peu. Se tourne vers les vainqueurs et enfin, elle nous regarde.

-Bienvenu, bienvenu, bienvenu, à cette 76éme édition des Hunger Games et puisse le sort vous être favorable. Elle tente de le dire avec joie, mais ce n'est pas vraiment convaincant. Bien, avant de sélec...tioner - Elle a un hoquet, elle tente de garder contenance - Le courageux jeune garçon et la courageuse jeune fille qui participeront cette année à cette édition, regardons un petit film du... Capitol !

Tout sourire, elle nous désigne les deux écrans géants. Le film sur la raison des hunger games passe, mais cette année, le film est un peu plus long. On nous passe un supplément racontant brièvement la tentative de soulèvement des districts. On nous explique que les éditions seront plus dures, et que nous ne devons nous en prendre qu'à nous même, ou aux instigateurs de ce soulèvement. Quelques regards vrillent sur l'estrade où Katniss se retient de briser l'écran avec une flèche. Elle ne s'y attendait apparemment pas et Peeta non plus. Il retient le bras de Katniss, Haymitch fait de même et Effie Trinket semble au bord de l'évanouissement. L'écran devient noir et le visage du président Snow apparaît. Il nous gratifie de son petit discours habituel et pré-enregistré dont on se fiche royalement, et pourtant...

-Cette année et comme vous vous en doutez, cette édition des jeux sera particulière. Notre arène va être très différente de celles connues. Afin, de donner à cette édition son caractère particulier, aucun volontaire ne sera accepté. Toute personne se portant volontaire pour un autre, se verra sévèrement punit et lors de l'édition suivante, une personne de la famille du premier tribut sera choisit. Bonne chance.

Il sourit et l'écran s'éteint. Pour la première fois, nous sommes tous désemparés. Nous ne pouvons pas nous porter volontaire. En même temps, le président ne veut pas voir une seconde Katniss naître. De plus, cette année il va tout faire pour qu'il n'y ait qu'un seul vainqueur et pour que mon district ne survive pas. J'en suis certaine. Je déglutis et serre la main de Meilyss. Je fixe les plus jeunes. Ils sont terrifiés, tremblent de tout leur petit corps et tentent de retenir leurs larmes. C'est alors que les regards noirs se dirigent vers les vainqueurs. S'ils s'étaient tenus, cette règle n'aurait pas lieu d'être et nous pourrions protéger les enfants, mais peut-on réellement leur en vouloir ? Les regards restent néanmoins furtifs et reviennent se concentrer sur les deux énormes boules de verres remplis de papiers pliés en quatre. Effie Trinket revient à elle, remet une fois de plus sa perruque en place et reprend en mains son micro.

-Bien, il est à présent temps de sélectionner nos tributs. Elle se tue un instant. Les demoiselles en premier.

Elle se dirige à petits pas vers la boule contenant les prénoms des filles du district. Elle y plonge une main tremblante, fouille un instant, son visage en dit long sur ce qu'elle ressent et sur ce qu'elle pense à présent des jeux. Comme elle y est obligée, elle tire un papier. Soudain, le temps semble se suspendre. Toutes les filles tentent de s'agglutiner les unes contre les autres, je me retourne pour regarder mon père accompagné de ses amis. Les pacificateurs sont plus nombreux, ils se braquent tous, pour palier à d'éventuels problèmes. Leurs armes peuvent tirer à n'importe quel instant et nous comprenons quelle sera la punition de la personne qui tentera de se porter volontaire. Effie Trinket déplie lentement le morceau de papier. Elle lit le nom pour elle-même histoire de ne pas faire de bêtise. Elle prend une lourde et profonde inspiration.

-Hazel Mirselton.

La main de Meilyss me serre trop fort. Tout le monde se tourne vers moi. J'entends mon père fondre en larmes, soutenu par ses amis. Je regarde droit devant moi et croise le regard détruit de Katniss qui connaît présent le nom et le visage de la personne qu'elle va conduire à la mort, car le district douze ne connaîtra plus jamais la victoire.

Je vais donc mourir.


	2. Chapter 2

_IL EST LA ! Si si je vous jure que c'est le chapitre deux ! Je suis désolé pour ce retard. En fait je suis en période d'examens et de révisions et j'ai pris un moment pour écrire ce chapitre ! c'est pas bien je sais, mais j'avais trop envie de continuer ! Comme quoi je n'ai pas abandonné ! D'ailleurs, je ne pensais pas que des gens pourraient suivre cette histoire et au final vous êtes quelques unes à demander une suite donc je suis très heureuse. J'espère que ce second chapitre vous plaira : Je m'excuse pour les fautes restantes, j'ai fais ça un peu à l'arrache, je prendrais le temps de corriger un peu plus tard !_

 _Cissy_

* * *

 _76_

 _Chapitre Deux_

Je ne sais pas si je peux bouger. Je sens la main de Meilyss qui refuse de se détacher de la mienne, mais il va falloir. Je regarde droit devant moi et croise le regard attristé de Effie Trinket qui finit par me faire signe de venir vers elle. Je dois monter sur l'estrade. J'ai encore du mal à croire que mon nom est sorti. Je n'ai jamais pris de tesserae, mon nom est inscrit si peu de fois, et pourtant, le hasard fait bien son travail. Je prends sur moi et empêche Thread le chef des pacificateurs de me prendre par le bras pour accélérer le processus. Je commence ma marche, seule. Je parcours les quelques mètres qui me séparent de l'estrade. Une fois en bas des escaliers, je prends la mesure de ce qu'il se passe. Je sais que je ne vais pas revenir et l'escalier me semble interminable malgré les quatre pauvres marches. Je sais qui je suis et surtout ce que je ne suis pas, une meurtrière. J'hésite, puis un pacificateur me pousse doucement. Je monte marche après marche pour atteindre la main d'Effie qui me tire doucement vers elle. Elle tente de sourire, mais n'y parvient pas, du moins sa tentative n'est pas convaincante. Elle se contente de serrer ma main. Je ressens dans cette étreinte de la compassion, de la pitié, de la peine. Elle vient me placer devant la foule et retourne vers le micro.

-Maintenant, passons aux garçons. Elle y met toujours aussi peu d'entrain.

J'attends. Debout devant tout mon district. Je soutiens de loin le regard effondré de mon père. Je cherche à mémoriser le plus de détails possible. Je risque de ne plus jamais le revoir. Je ne sais même pas si j'aurai le temps de le voir, car les règles des entretiens ont changées, ils ne durent plus une heure mais trente minutes, ça ne laisse pas le temps pour des adieux. Ses yeux verts, sa barbe naissante dont il a toujours pris soin, les fossettes légères sur ses joues, ses cheveux châtains qu'il n'a jamais réussi à coiffer parfaitement. Je le regarde, je me sens un peu plus forte. Il est là, il m'aide à rester debout. Ses deux amis de l'usine, Thorn et Hemet le soutiennent comme ils peuvent.

Le bruit des talons d'Effie qui marche vers la boule de verre contenant les noms des garçons du district me sort de ma torpeur. Elle plonge la main à l'intérieur et fouille un instant, elle doit être plus rapide, le temps passe. Elle déglutit et tire un papier. Elle le déplie lentement, murmure le nom pour elle-même et lève la tête vers les garçons.

-Ervin Hers

Je crois que j'aurai préféré faire équipe avec un furet, une plante, n'importe qui, n'importe quoi, mais pas Ervin. Je le regarde s'avancer, souriant. Il est fier d'avoir été choisi et tout le monde semble écœuré. C'est une première dans notre district. Ervin s'est toujours considéré comme le garçon le plus fort du district et à toujours attendu son tour. Il doit déjà se voir revenir glorieux, couvert d'or. Tout le monde se tait. Son père, le directeur des mines est très certainement l'homme le plus riche de tout le district, de ce fait son fils a toujours eut tout ce qu'il voulait, y comprit un professeur de lutte. Il sait se battre et ce n'est pas une chance pour moi. Je le regarde monter sur l'estrade. Il est grand, massif, lui ne crève pas de faim comme les trois-quarts du district. Ses yeux gris fixent son père, assis près du maire, lui aussi se retient de pleurer. Ervin ne m'adresse pas un seul regard, et cela me va. Je préfère ne pas le regarder.

Effie nous fait nous avancer sur le devant de la scène, elle prend nos mains et déclare.

-Voici les tributs du District Douze. Joyeux Hunger Games, et puisse le sort vous être favorable !

Elle sait qu'elle n'entendra pas d'applaudissements. Nous ne pouvons plus faire un geste, le signe qui nous servait à applaudir en silence nous à été interdit, car il est devenu un signe rebel. Nous restons alors là, sans bouger. Je balaye la foule du regard. Trop de regards tristes, trop de larmes qui se taisent et de colère qui se contiennent. Je mémorise tous les visages que je peux, je veux me souvenir de tout ce qu'il y a ici et qui fait que mon district est-ce qu'il est. Je vois les petits de la Veine qui pleurent en silence, ils ne veulent pas me voir partir, je les comprends, je ne veux pas les quitter non plus.

Le maire se lève, d'un pas traînant, il se présente devant les habitants du district, il nous fait une énième lecture du « traité de la trahison ». Je ne l'écoute pas, enfin d'une oreille distraite, je le connais par cœur. Viens le temps de serrer la main de l'être qui me dégoûte au plus haut point, même si je l'ai pas souvent vu du fait de ses curs à domicile, il de quoi se payer un professeur, cela lui permet de ne pas traîner avec "les nuls" du district, charmant. Je m'avance vers Ervin et lui serre rapidement la main, elle est glacée. Je m'écarte rapidement de lui, je ne veux pas être associé à Ervin. L'hymne de Panem me fait penser à autre chose. Une fois l'hymne terminé Effie nous emmène dans l'hôtel de justice pour les derniers entretiens.

Les entretiens sont très réglementés maintenant. Nous avons droit à quatre visites et trois minutes, le tout est enregistré et ne dure que trente minutes. Suite à cela, nous irons au train qui nous conduira au Capitol où nous seront jeté en pâture à la foule affamée de nouveaux petits tributs sur lesquels parier.

Tandis qu'on ferme la porte du petit bureau dans lequel je vais recevoir mes dernières marques d'affection, je cours vers la fenêtre. Je n'ai vu que sur la grand-place, à présent vide. Mon estomac se noue, mon cœur bat si fort que je l'entends presque me murmurer à l'oreille. J'essaie de respirer calmement, mais j'ai du mal. Mon corps comprend trop vite ce que ma tête refuse d'assumer. Je vais finir dans une arène et me faire tuer de la pire manière qui soit, à la télévision, devant tout Panem, devant mon père, qui n'aura plus que ses yeux pour pleurer. Mon père, le seul homme de ma vie, celui qui est resté quand ma mère est partie. Il n'a jamais pleuré devant moi, mais je sais que le soir, il attendait que je sois au lit pour pleurer en silence. La solitude va le peser. Je sais qu'il sera soutenu, nous avons des amis.

Mon corps fini par se calmer et me laisser reprendre mes esprits. Je regarde autour de moi. C'est un petit bureau, les murs sont tapissés de livres, le rebord de la fenêtre et le bureau sont en acajou, un bois rare dans ce district. Je m'assois sur le petit canapé et caresse le tissu bleu en attendant que la porte s'ouvre.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, la porte s'ouvre sur mon père. Il tente de garder contenance, mais je sais qu'il va craquer. Ses yeux sont rouge, mais je fais comme si je n'avais rien vu. Je me fiche de la tête qu'il a. La porte se ferme et je me jette dans ses bras, j'enfouis ma tête contre son torse et je m'autorise quelques larmes. Il me sert contre lui, aussi fort que quand maman est partie. C'est une étreinte agréable, pleine de sentiments positifs. Je finis par lever les yeux vers lui. Aucun de nous ne parle, peut-être que parler va rendre tout ça réel.

-Je n'ai pas le droit de te demander de revenir. Me dit alors mon père en prenant mon visage en coupe entre ses mains (elles sentent encore les encyclopédies qu'il rangeait ce matin).

-Je sais, et je n'ai pas le droit de dire que je ferai tout pour revenir. J'hésite. Mais je reviendrai. Je sais que je ne dois pas donner d'espoir, mais...

-Tu as le droit Hazel. Tu es la fille la plus courageuse que je connaisse. Souviens toi de l'incendie à l'usine ?

-C'était pas grand chose..

-Mais tu as été la seule à le faire. Tu es courageuse, tu es ma fille et je crois en toi, mais sache que tu ne me dois rien et surtout (il se retient de pleurer) je ne t'en voudrais pas, peu importe ce que tu seras forcé à faire.

Il se sépare de moi, me regarde. On ne sait plus quoi dire. On pourrait évoquer le passé, mais se serait si triste. Ce n'est pas le moment de pleurer, mais on ne peut se réjouir. Nous nous contentons seulement de nous étreindre.

-Je t'aime ma fille.

-Je t'aime moi aussi papa.

Les trois minutes sont écoulées, la porte s'ouvre, je n'y crois pas. Trois minutes, c'est si court, on a le temps de rien dire, juste de réfléchir et de formuler ses pensées. À cet instant, j'ai tellement de choses à dire à mon père, les mots se bousculent dans ma tête, mais aucun ne sort de ma bouche. Mon cœur se met à battre à m'en faire perdre la tête. Je risque de ne plus le revoir. Mon cœur se brise en mille morceaux. Je m'étais juré de garder la tête haute, mais pas moyen. Je fais un pas, mais on m'empêche d'aller vers lui. Mon père est entraîné par le pacificateur et au moment où il quitte la pièce, il me regarde avec tant d'amour que j'ai l'impression que je ne pourrais pas tout emmener avec moi. Je lui rends comme je peux et je garde ces dernières paroles gravés en moi.

-Et souviens toi, Hazel, quand tu regarderas le ciel, la nuit, puisque j'habiterai dans l'une d'elles, puisque je rirai dans l'une d'elles, alors ce sera pour toi comme si riaient toutes les étoiles. Tu auras, toi, des étoiles qui savent rire.

« Le petit prince ». C'est un très vieux livre, mais l'un de ce dont mon père prend le plus soin dans toute la librairie, il n'y en a qu'un seul exemplaire, joliment exposé sur le comptoir, il n'est pas à vendre et ne le sera jamais. Je le connais par cœur, c'est un de mes livres favoris, mais c'est surtout celui de mon père. Il a d'ailleurs un petit renard perché sur une étoile tatoué sur l'avant-bras gauche. J'aime ce tatouage. Hemet dit toujours que ça ne fait pas viril, mais mon père s'en moque, il aime ce tatouage qui l'emmène toujours loin quand il le regarde.

Le silence revient durant quelques secondes et Meilyss entre. Elle a eut le temps de se changer. Elle porte la robe que je lui ai confectionnée pour son anniversaire. Blanche avec une jolie ceinture bleu ciel ornée de perles. Je sais qu'elle a voulu me faire plaisir. Elle ressemble à une poupée de porcelaine. Je l'ai toujours trouvé bien plus belle que moi. Bien plus féminine et si innocente. Je sus heureuse de l'avoir pour amie et partir en sachant qu'elle veille sur moi. Elle tremble, ses yeux rougissent tout comme ses joues sur lesquelles des larmes roulent.

-J'aurais voulu y aller à ta place. Sa voix tremble.

Meilyss se met alors à pleurer et se jette sur moi.

-Arrête, tu sais très bien que je ne t'aurais pas laissé faire. Tu vas rester ici, tu vas faire ce que nous font toujours. Toi et ta maman vous viendrez voir mon père pour qu'il ne soit pas seul, même si je sais que la maison ne sera jamais vide. Et surtout, ne pleure pas, tu vas tâcher ta robe.

-Je regarderai, je prierai pour toi.

Elle me fait m'asseoir et me parle de ce qu'elle fera en mon absence. Elle tente de garder contenance, elle doit se dire que la plus à plaindre ici c'est moi et qu'elle ne doit pas paraître plus affolée que moi, alors que ceux qui perdent aux jeux sont ceux qui restent. Une fois morts, on ne peut rien regretter, mais ceux qu'on laisse, eux, ils ont la vie devant eux et des litres de larmes à verser avec tant de souvenirs et l'obligation de revoir la mort de leur proche rediffusée encore et encore.

Elle compte les secondes et sait bientôt qu'elle va devoir sortir. Elle me prend une dernière dans ses bras, me murmure une blague sur une coccinelle qui a un point de côté. Je rigole, c'est nerveux, mais je fais comme si c'était la blague. En se détachant de moi, Meilyss cherche quelque chose dans ses poches et en sort un ruban bleu ciel sur lequel elle a brodé des perles et des motifs floraux, des roses et des étoiles, pour mon père. Elle le noue dans mes cheveux. Je me sens revivre.

Quand Meyliss quitte la pièce, je me sens un peu plus légère, mais un poids me laisse sur place. Je triture nerveusement le nœud dans mes cheveux, je n'ai pas l'habitude. Il est en soie, un tissu terriblement coûteux et rare ici, mais sa mère peut se permettre d'en acheter quelques mètres par an.

Je ne sais pas si je vais encore avoir de la visite, quand la porte s'ouvre sur Sae Bouiboui. Elle s'avance vers moi et prend mes mains dans les siennes. Elles sont froides. Sae est une proche de ma famille. Lorsque ma mère est partie Sae a été présente pour moi et papa qui a sombré dans la dépression. Elle l'a aidée à s'en sortir, elle s'est occupée de moi, de la maison, elle m'a apprit à tenir la librairie, en restant debout sur des boites en bois pour que je sois à hauteur du comptoir. J'avais 10 ans et je m'en souviens encore. Sae est comme ma grand-mère. Une grand-mère rigolote capable de faire de la soupe avec n'importe quoi. Elle n'a plus son commerce à la Plaque, mais le marché noir continu de s'organiser dans le plus grand secret. Elle continue son marché avec l'aide de pacificateurs qu'elle a mit dans sa poche.

-Je suis désolé pour toi Hazel. Me murmure-t-elle.

-Il ne faut pas grand-mère. Elle veut que je l'appel comme ça, car elle n'a jamais eu de petits-enfants. Veille sur papa. Je le connais.

-Je le ferai ne t'en fais pas ma petite.

-Je le sais, mais j'ai peur qu'il se laisse aller à la solitude. Je veux qu'il continu a vivre.

-Je ferai tout pour. Mais toi, tu dois tout faire pour rester en vie. Je connais Katniss et je me fiche de ce que dit le Capitol. Elle fera tout pour que tu reviennes et je sais que ce sera le cas.

Elle me fait un clin d'oeil.

-Je tenterai de t'avoir d'autres livres.

Son commerce lui permet de nous fournir quelques livres introuvables aujourd'hui ou hors de prix.

-Surtout, garde confiance en toi. Tu as des choses que les autres n'ont pas et tu le sais. Quand ça n'ira pas, regarde au fond de toi et tu trouveras toutes les ressources pour ta survie.

Elle pose une main sur mon cœur et me sourit. Ses paroles m'apaisent. Je la serre contre moi, lui donne quelques recommandations pour la librairie et pour mon père, je lui dis qu'elle peut rester à la maison, qu'elle peut prendre ma chambre, ça ne me dérange pas tant que mon père n'est pas seul. Elle me prend une dernière fois dans ses bras et doit partir, les pacificateurs la presse. J'attends encore un moment, mais plus personne ne vient. Je comprends que je ne verrai plus personne. Je repense à ces derniers instants. Je n'ai pas le temps de comprendre, ni de m'y faire que la porte s'ouvre sur un pacificteur.

-Il faut aller au train maintenant.

Je sors de la salle et monte dans une petite voiture du Capitol avec Effie et Ervin. Le trajet jusqu'au train n'est pas très long, je ne veux pas m'attarder à regarder un paysage que je pourrai regretter, alors j'écoute Effie. Elle nous parle du Capitol, des lustres, des poignets de portes en or, des repas succulents, bref le luxe dont beaucoup rêve sans vraiment vouloir y avoir droit. On préfère mourir de faim et être heureux plutôt qu'être aussi superficiels que les gens du Capitol. J'entends néanmoins dans la voix d'Effie qui commence à parler des bonnes manières et de la place des couverts à poisson, une pointe de tristesse. En même temps, elle a été hôtesse de Katniss et après tout ce qu'il s'est passé, peut-être a qu'elle comprit la réalité des jeux.

Une fois arrivée au train, les habitants sont là. Je cherche mon père du regard, mais ne voit que Meyliss entourés des petits de la Veine qui me montrent une fleur. Ils ont dû se dépêcher d'aller les prendre dans un des pots devant la mairie. Je leur fait un signe de la main. Ervin est déjà entrain de montrer dans le train, il a l'air de crever d'envie de visiter le luxe made in Capitol, moi j'aimerais faire durer cet instant et ne pas monter. Je regarde l'entrée du train. Ce n'est pas un cercueil, mais presque. Je sais qu'une fois rentré, la mort sera à l'arrivée. Je déglutis, je tremble, mais je ne peux plus reculer. Effie entre et me tend la main, mais son regard vrille instantanément vers l'entrée de la gare d'où retentissent des éclats de voix. Les journalistes présents sur le quai se ruent en masse vers les cris.

-Tu n'as pas le droit de refaire la même erreur ! Tu n'as pas ce droit !

-Papa ?

J'essaie de courir vers l'entrée de la gare, mais un pacificateur m'attrape et me jete dans le train avant de fermer la porte. Je veux savoir pourquoi la voix de mon père se fait entendre comme ça. Je ne l'ai jamais entendu crier de la sorte. Je trouve finalement une fenêtre. Je l'ouvre et regarde.

-Ramène ma fille ! Vocifère mon père en tenant Haymitch par son col de chemise. Tu ne peux pas encore laisser quelqu'un mourir. Tu n'as pas le droit Haym', pas comme tu l'as fait autrefois.


End file.
